


单身派对

by loveloki123



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveloki123/pseuds/loveloki123
Summary: 脱衣舞男锤  X 学生基





	单身派对

“嘿，洛基。”今天是他们的朋友勒尔举办单身派对的日子，他们几个单身汉今晚真的决定好好爽一把，“该你了，你喜欢什么类型的？”话题问到洛基。  
勒尔拿着一杆笔在本子上写写画画，他在记录什么不言而喻。  
“我……”洛基抿嘴，眼睛眯起来，仿佛在认真思考，“金发……？”他不确定，对于自己的喜好还真从没深究过。  
“就这要求？”勒尔撇嘴，那你要求可真不高，“还有别的吗？”  
“碧眼。”洛基终于又想出一条。  
“俗。”勒尔头也不抬的在本子加上，接着抬起头注视着洛基的眼睛，“确定不再加一条，大胸什么的？”他挑眉。  
“你不是更俗？”洛基忍不住反驳。  
“你就说喜不喜欢吧！”勒尔毫不在意的回击。  
“喜欢……”洛基手微微握拳抵在嘴边不自在的咳了一下。  
“好啦！别害羞，你不会告诉我你还是……”看着洛基躲闪的眼神，他确定了，“哈哈哈哈哈。没什么丢人的……”  
“闭上你的嘴。”洛基为了表示自己根本没有在害羞，一把抢过他的本子，在上面添了几条：热情、主动、奔放……  
把本子丢回勒尔怀里，给他一个确定的眼神。  
“ok！”最后一个任务完成，勒尔拿着承载着满屋子单身男人热切希望的本子走出了房间，“等着今晚的狂欢吧，孩子们！”  
屋里一阵沸腾。

不得不佩服勒尔的办事效率，一个小时之后他们奔着目的地出发了。  
“都准备好了？”  
“当然，”勒尔拍着胸脯保证，“不管你想怎么玩儿都可以。”  
“哈哈哈。”

车子载着单身汉们奔赴派对，出乎意料，在一栋别墅前面停了下来。  
“我还以为是那种……”洛基耸耸肩，说实话，这是他第一次参加这种派对，虽然他家境优越，见过的场面不少，但属于被保护的很好的那种，他拒绝的事情从来没有发生过。  
“来都来了，你实在不想的话，在一边看着也行啊。”勒尔扯着他的手把他拖进屋里。  
进入大厅，灯火通明与外面的过份阴郁形成强烈对比。  
几个姿容各异的热辣小妞在他们一进屋就各自找到了攀附的对象，遗憾的是，洛基落单了。他坐在沙发上看着其余几人和辣妹们气氛逐渐暧昧。  
他在她们中间没有见到符合自己要求的对象。  
场面逐渐失控，在男人们的尖叫声中，脱衣舞娘们伴随着热辣的舞蹈做着越发惹火的动作。  
这时，从楼上走出来一个身材挺拔高大的金发男人，干净利落，相貌十分出众。他在屋内扫视了一圈，视线落在洛基身上，洛基疑惑的回应。  
“楼上有房间，各位请自便。”男人做了个请的手势，“顺便加一句，隔音十足的好。”  
急不可耐的一对对往楼上冲去。  
没几分钟大厅只剩了勒尔那对儿、洛基以及那个金发男人。  
“你不上去？”洛基问勒尔。  
“不了，毕竟我也是要结婚的人了。该收敛点……”  
“这叫收敛？”洛基嘴角抽动。  
“我是真的只想看她跳舞。”勒尔当空举起酒瓶，敬了眼前妩媚卖力的人儿，后者回以勾人的微笑。  
“你呢，小王子。”勒尔转向洛基，“干脆上去找个房间睡一觉算了，别打扰我们了。”  
“好啊。”洛基求之不得。  
“走吧。”金发男人向洛基示意，“我给你带路。”  
“呃……不用了，我自己可以找一个房间。”洛基拒绝。  
“让客人自己来，可不是我们的待客之道。”男人天空一样明澈的眼底不容拒绝。  
洛基点点头，同意了。

“只想睡个好觉吗？客人的要求还真不高。”上了楼梯，男人带着洛基拐向左边最里面的房间。  
“别叫我客人了。”洛基实在不喜欢这个称呼。  
“那叫什么，主人？”金发男人试探着，轻笑一声。  
“叫我洛基就行。”  
“好吧，不过提醒您一下，在这种场所最好不要用真名。”  
“你怎么知道我用的是真名呢？”被那人一眼戳穿以后，洛基忿忿道，“反正以后也不会再见。”  
“是的，您说的没错，所以今晚好好享受吧。”男人勾起嘴角，在门前停下脚步。  
“请。”男人体贴的为洛基打开房门，不过洛基不太受用，他不喜欢这种被过分谦让的感觉，他觉得应该是由自己来展现绅士风度。  
“谢谢。”闪身进入以后，他不在看金发男子，“唰”的一下关闭房门。  
“咔哒”一声锁上，不过这里居然没有门链，洛基暗暗想着。

虽然没带换洗衣物，但浴室里有一件浴袍，洛基决定冲个澡之后休息。脱光衣服，在浴室里冲着的时候，他确信他听到了一丝声响，虽然很轻微的，但是门锁的声音。  
他小心翼翼的围上浴袍，将浴室门开了个缝隙，仔细盯着动静。  
是那个金发男人……  
“你来干嘛？”洛基警惕的提问。  
“嗯……”金发男子冲过来，手拉住开了一道缝的浴室门把手，所答非所问。  
“什么？”洛基眉头拧起来，他非常不喜欢这种意外的打扰。  
“您忘了钥匙。”金发男人无奈的展开手里的钥匙。  
“好，谢谢。”洛基一把抓过去，随即气冲冲的把门甩上，“现在请你出去。”  
“小美人脾气真大。”索尔调笑的话语激怒了洛基。  
“不好意思，你刚才叫我什么？”洛基不敢相信自己的耳朵，谁给他的胆子？他打开浴室门，决定面对面的把这个不速之客给轰出去。

“我说你啊，洛基……”男人舔舔嘴角，声音带着一丝暧昧，“你不是要好好睡一觉吗？”他的重音落在睡上面，但是洛基觉得此刻感觉非常不好。“为什么总轰我走呢，我就是你今晚选定的人不是吗？”  
洛基无语，“怎么会……”眼前的人也和金发女郎相去太远了吧。  
“金发、碧眼、热情、主动……”索尔每说一个词，就往洛基的方向靠近一步，“我哪点不符合？”  
索尔把洛基压倒墙上，挑起他的下巴，“是不是我表现的不够热情了？”  
“不、不、不！”洛基喉咙耸动，“不太对，这里一定是有误会。”  
“没有，我觉得你挺喜欢我的。”湛蓝色本应是纯洁无暇的眼睛为什么被这个金发男人发挥的如此具有威胁性，他好像一眼就看穿了，洛基不可控制的红晕染上脸颊。  
膝盖抵在洛基的两腿之间，男人吐露的气息拂骚在颈间，“不尝试一下，你来干什么呢？”  
洛基不应该怯场，但此刻他控制不了越发急促的呼吸。说话都开始咬着舌头，“我、我还没洗完……”  
“那你去，我等你。”索尔俯身，舌尖舔舐着洛基的耳垂。  
“啪”的一下，关上门，洛基把浴室的门反锁了。  
他坐靠在洗手台上，决定今晚干脆就在这过夜了。

 

“小王子？”门外传来男人的声音，“你是不打算出来了？”索尔等不及了，但他知道里面那个人的小心思。  
紧接着他听到从浴室里传来一阵响，接着是打开花洒的声音。  
“这是什么……小朋友吗？”索尔忍不住笑了，“你不会在里面自慰吧，不如出来我帮你。”  
这句话果然有用，下一秒，洛基顶着红红的脸居然穿着之前的便装出现在门口。

“我敢说他们一定搞错了。”洛基再次确认，“还是请你出去吧。”  
“给我一个理由。”  
“这是单身汉的狂欢夜，我们需要的是脱衣舞……女郎。”  
“所以呢？”  
洛基把手伸到索尔面前，“很明显，你是个……”  
“好吧，现在我知道你的顾虑了，那你就确定你其他兄弟的对象都是女的？都什么年代了，你还凭外表来区分男女？”  
洛基沉思了一会儿，细思极恐…“虽然你这么说，但我觉得你肯定是个男的，和你的外表一样。”洛基还是想再拒绝一下，他皱眉，“你也不是很符合我的要求啊……”他的眼睛瞟向男人结实但是平坦的胸膛，无奈的笑。  
“我懂你意思…”索尔说着，脱下西装外套，扭开几个衬衫的扣子，两只手抻着衬衫往两边拽，露出胸前蜜色结实的胸肌。  
“天……”洛基深吸一口气。  
算了，管他呢。  
直接扑上去。  
“你的矜持呢？”索尔失笑。  
“嗯……你需要我在继续矜持？”洛基骑跨在男人身上，头扎下去舔起男人的脖颈，又吸又咬的。  
感觉到一丝疼痛，索尔轻呼了一声，“我的天，我是无意中打开了什么不得了的开关吗？”  
洛基丝毫不理会索尔，亲吻着金发男子的脸颊，二人粗重的呼吸交缠在一起，他纤长的手指用力的扒掉索尔的衬衫。  
身上的人像一头小豹子，拼命在自己身上摆弄，在自己的唇间舐咬。“唔，”索尔按住在自己身上乱动的家伙，“你不会是第一次吧？”  
投入的人听到以后，停顿了一下，手部更加疯狂的在索尔身上惹火，“这么轻易就下定论，你是心虚吗？”  
“别嘴硬，我试一下就知道了。”索尔挑眉，表示接受挑战。  
拉开两人的距离，洛基诱惑的舔了舔嘴唇，表示自己的意犹未尽。其实他心跳的厉害，自己确实是新手上路，就算再怎么掩饰，在实际操作的时候还真有点无处下手。  
“我来教你。”索尔扑上去，一用巧劲，翻身把洛基压在身下。双臂支撑起身子，脸伏下去对着洛基的鼻尖蹭蹭，暧昧的气息在敏感的耳边轻抚。  
“该死……”索尔的手滑下去，附在了洛基身下的敏感部位，挑逗般的一捏，洛基惊呼出声，无法抑制住自己的喘息。  
“我想我还是得去趟洗手间……”洛基挣扎着，想要推开索尔逃跑。  
“不，小王子。”索尔食指抵在洛基嘴前，“洗手间当不了你的庇护所了。”他一个深深的亲吻落在洛基弧度优雅的脖颈上，洛基忍不住喉咙耸动，那人轻轻舔弄着他的喉结，搞的他痒痒的，只能不停的重复着吞咽的动作。  
这家伙怎么练的这么结实，洛基此刻正抵在索尔硬邦邦的肌肉上，他突然觉得自己曾经引以为傲的手臂线条在这家伙面前简直是相形见绌，带着羡慕又嫉妒的心情，他没有放弃再把身上的人反压下去的尝试，但撼动不了金发男子的人分毫。  
“好了好了。”洛基求饶似的，实在受不了他的撩拨了，难耐的扭动着身子。  
“该进入正题了。”索尔眼睛亮晶晶的盯着眼前的精致面孔。  
“是啊……”洛基手摸上索尔的腰带，他娴熟的解开男人的皮带扣，但是索尔还是发现纤长的手指在微微颤抖，他轻笑一声，抓住那双手，附上自己已然坚挺的火热，怎么样？”  
洛基脸“腾”的红了，索尔享受的看着一切。他双目含笑，裤子半挂在臀部，边靠近洛基，手隔着一层布料继续在他的关键部位不停的搓揉，然后解下了他的皮带。  
“稍等……我可能忘了一件很重要的事情。”索尔突然停止动作，他的脸颊也染上了红晕，他轻咳了一声，手摸到床头柜上的遥控，放了一首音乐。注视着洛基沾上情欲又疑惑不解的目光，他咂舌，“本职工作不能忘。”  
洛基笑了，“好吧。”  
这个人笑起来可真好看，索尔随着音乐摆动起来。  
不得不说，这首音乐很起效果，旋律勾动人心，让你忍不住放松到深呼吸又赶紧降下节奏，它在调动你的情绪，看着衣衫半褪的肌肉男粘腻又恰到好处的引诱，洛基一把扯住了他半开的领带，往自己这边拉。  
金发男人一记电眼，甩开自己的长裤，扭动身体叉开腿坐在黑发绅士的身上，灵活的摆动自己的臀部，“啪”的一声，洛基一把拍在男人的翘臀上，“哈！”紧实的触感，他的手还在上面抓了抓。  
洛基也做了一个手势，“稍等”，他示意在自己身上卖力的脱衣舞男，从口袋里摸出事先兑换好的现金，塞进金发男人的内裤里。  
“有备而来，哈？”这回换了金发男人扯着黑发绅士的领带，把他带到了床上。  
背景音乐还在播放着，床上的人已经滚做了一团。  
“你的敬业精神呢？”又一个绵长沉醉的亲吻过后，洛基嘲弄。  
“你到底开不开始。”索尔一把扯下洛基的内裤。  
“哦，天。”已经挺立的下体被索尔抓住，他伸出舌头在上面轻轻舔弄，洛基忍不住把手指都插进身下那人的金色发丝里。  
“张嘴，出声。”索尔抹了抹嘴角，趁着空闲发出命令，他实在不喜欢这个男人过分压抑自己的感受。  
一开始很难，但当舒服到极致的时刻，痛苦又愉悦的轻呼从嘴里倾泻而出。  
洛基在强烈的刺激之下，第一次缴枪，索尔点了点发泄过后依然半勃的阴茎，“年轻人就是精神啊。”  
“说的像你多大一样……”洛基不屑。  
“你看看我有多大。”索尔抓住洛基的手附上自己的内裤边缘，用力，退了下来。  
看到突然蓬勃而出的大家伙，洛基皱紧了眉头。他手不老实的顺着索尔的屁股向上滑，手指企图探向金发男人身后的某处。  
一下子被捉住了，“真是不乖。”索尔倾身把“图谋不轨”的男人仰面扑倒，洛基听到耳边一声磁性的低语，“让客人自己来，也不是我们的待客之道。”接着，索尔欠身拿到润滑剂。  
平日娇生惯养的小王子不知道这是今天自己第几次妥协了。  
“准备好了吗？”索尔握住自己的阴茎想直奔主题，在抵达洞口前停下，考虑到眼前的人毕竟是第一次……  
洛基还在嘴硬，“你如果怕了，不如换我……啊……”  
索尔无奈的想：也不知道我怕什么……他直接挺入，黑发男人倒吸一口气，双脚因为疼痛敲击着索尔的后背。“放松，放松。”索尔手抓在洛基的胸膛，不停搓揉着逐渐敏感的乳首。  
“感觉怎么样？”亲自测验了扩充完毕后穴的承受能力，索尔只觉得自己被紧紧包裹着，起初的每动一下都要克服巨大的阻力。  
“……”洛基只是拧着眉，不说话。  
索尔咬着牙使劲挺入，身下的人登时露出痛苦的表情。洛基张开嘴，呼出一口气，声音都被阻挠在喉咙以内。  
“你好歹出点声音……”索尔起身，将身体拔出。  
洛基解脱似的躺在床上，双手捂住脸，感受身后被插入过后的羞耻感。  
索尔掰开那人一只手，本来有些不爽的心情在看到漪蕰着水汽的幽绿色瞳孔时，烟消云散了。  
“轻点好吗？”说出口，洛基都惊讶于自己语气中带着的恳求。  
然而这句话，着实引起了反效果。索尔只觉得自己下体越发肿胀的难受，此刻只想要解脱。他从床头柜里摸出一副手铐，把洛基双手铐在床栏上。再次插入刚刚开发过的小穴，体内的温度逐渐上升，理智荡然无存，他卖力的冲撞着身下人体内的某一点，看着他咬着下唇，闭紧牙关的样子，越发疯狂。  
直到第一次射进那人体内。

洛基的前端早已再次挺立，身后是欲望伴随着痛苦，前面是渴望得不到释放。他湖水般的眼睛望着那两片波涛汹涌的大海，耳边除了催情的音乐声还夹杂着身体交互碰撞，器官相互接洽的声响。  
“帮我……前面……”他勒动绑住自己的镣铐，锁链在床头撞击发出清脆的天籁。他双腿无力的搭在男人健壮的腰部，两脚交叉把男人锁在里面，似在讨好。  
然而索尔并没有帮他的意思，他双手正忙着在洛基身上爱抚，他在观察。这个男人不是十分的瘦削，只是没有过分的肌肉，身体线条十分优雅。他顺着那些线条像在欣赏一件艺术品一样游走，本就敏感至极的身体，在每处碰触过后都留下一阵颤抖。  
大手似乎无意间的捋过洛基亟待释放的阴茎，带给他更加疯狂的刺激。  
“啊……”终于溢出口呻吟，下一秒火热的唇含在他的胸前攻略城池。  
“你的声音多好听啊，”索尔也不知道自己今天是怎么了，他平常真实“卖艺不卖身”，而……今天自己……似乎违反了自己的职业道德，“舒服吗？”他声音中还夹杂着些情欲，他承认他还想再要眼前的这个男人一次。  
欣赏着面前诱人的酮体，他的欲望又渐渐抬头。再次分开两条修长的腿，看到大惊失色的湖绿色瞳孔，索尔想到一个好主意。搀扶着洛基，帮助他翻了个身。  
此时的洛基双臂支撑在床上，头埋进枕头里，屁股向后翘起。  
索尔先用一根手指探进黑发男人小穴里，  
完全被看光的羞耻感涌上来，洛基闭紧了眼睛。  
黑暗袭来，身后的动静就更加清晰。那根手指，在自己身体里，异样的触感。一些索尔之前射进去的白浊随着抠挖的动作，缓缓的从后穴流出来。  
索尔一声满足的叹息，又挤入了那片火热潮湿的欢愉之地。  
“嗯……”满意的听到洛基回应般的呻吟。  
不得不承认，后入对他来说更加羞耻，但是逃离了那双湛蓝色眼睛的注视和压迫感，发出声音仿佛变得不再异常艰难。  
“你在折磨我吗？”  
洛基不明白身后的人为何这么问。  
“我想看着你，也想听见你……”  
索尔，鱼和熊掌不能兼得。  
而，索尔突然在脑海里构思着下次让洛基对着落地镜尝试跪趴姿势的可行性。  
洛基不知道自己是否会被金发男人的情话打动，他这个职业常在边缘地带，洛基在犹豫是否献出自己的真心。而这荒唐的夜，也仅仅是一晚，天一亮，什么都得结束。  
“我只想感受你……”  
也不知道重点是落在“感受”还是“只，你”上。

最后的时刻，洛基的脑中已经爆炸，他只觉得自己终于解放了，接着精疲力尽的睡去。  
至于索尔，他只记得在彻底熟睡前隐约感受到来自金发男人的亲吻和一个彻底温暖的拥抱。

早上，阳光透过窗帘缝隙照射进屋内。  
洛基猛的清醒，周围的一切已经打点干净，金发男人不见踪影。只有身后的痛感和身上的痕迹叫嚣着昨夜的疯狂，不然他真会以为是自己进入了一个不太美好的梦境。  
房间内没有表，也不知道几点了，他撑起酸痛疲惫的身子，注意到自己的手腕还有两道红痕尚未消退。  
拖着初食禁果的身子下了楼梯，来到大厅。  
大家早已在下面等候了。  
“嘿，你怎么才下来？”  
“小王子，昨晚玩的好不好？”  
大家打趣着，洛基不知如何回答，他们一个个看上去精神抖擞的样子，一定是玩的不错了，反观自己，为何如此疲惫。  
“别逗他了，昨天他的妞根本就没出现。”洛基很感激勒尔替他解围。  
“你们怎么样？”洛基调转话题。  
“不错，非常好！”他们露出心照不宣的笑容。  
“知道吗，还有更好的！”不待大家追问，勒尔就直接自己供出来，“每个房间都有针孔摄像，贴心的帮我们每人录制了一份。”  
“所以……”洛基恨不得马上离开这儿。  
“别急，拿完我们就走。”  
“说真的，这是什么恶趣味。”洛基忍不住眼角抽搐。  
“珍藏美好回忆？”勒尔边描述着边用手在头两侧作出“打双引号”的动作。

在金发男人再次出来的刹那，洛基抑制不住的脸烧起来。大家都拿着自己录像兴奋的时候，没人注意到这对昨晚亲密接触的男人之间的交流。  
“虽然您的服务昨晚没到，但我们还是给您也准备了一份。”索尔向洛基递过来一个优盘。  
“不……不需要了。”洛基推着拒绝。  
“您一个人睡觉的画面，也十分精彩。”索尔还在逗弄，他此刻真想把手贴在精致男人的脸蛋上，“留着吧，不再相见的日子里，以免您忘了在这里的欢快时光。”


End file.
